


11th doctor x reader - All these haunting memories

by Writingpug



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: BBC, Emotional, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingpug/pseuds/Writingpug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time this story is a bit more emotional. I hope you'll enjoy it!</p><p>*Please do not copy without permission. All right go to BBC*</p>
            </blockquote>





	11th doctor x reader - All these haunting memories

The Doctor and you raced to the doors of the Tardis as soon as you two were ready to go. You reached out for the handle and grabbed it just a tiny moment before the Doctor, his hand grabbing your hand instead of the handle he'd expected to touch.

"I win!" You nearly shouted out of joy.

"That's unfair! You were standing closer to the hallway when we started than I did!"

"Or you just admit that I'm faster than you, Timelord." You smirked at him with a mischievous twist. He growled a bit as he did not like the fact that he lost to his companion who was about a thousand years younger than himself and thereby proved his statement wrong that he was faster due to his years of experience. 

"Come on, it's just a game!"

"Let's say I'm not at my best today."

"Or not." He poked you in the waist and you slammed your arms around the sensitive area as protection as he knew you were very ticklish.

"Oi!" You shouted as response. The Doctor started laughing and looked at you with his green/hazel eyes.

"Anyway, shall we head outside?" You nodded and the Doctor opened the big doors. You two stepped outside into the familiar streets of London, your hometown. This morning you two planned to visit the city as the Doctor wanted to investigate the area after receiving a tip of certain alien activities. You followed him as he walked around, investigating every small detail he noticed.

After dazzling through a couple of streets, you investigated yet another one which was less crowded than the other ones. The Doctor was distracted by an odd looking bench so you looked around when your eyes stopped at a girl on the other side of the street. A wave of nervousness and fright rushed through your veins, practically paralyzing you. The girl who was standing a couple of feet away from you was someone you knew from long ago, yet not in a good way. A few years ago, you used to call her one of your best friends until she befriended someone else and immediately turned against you, leaving you alone in one of the toughest periods of your life. You hoped to not walk into her again and ever since you became the Doctor's companion, you had finally forgotten about the memory. Now that everything flashed into your mind like a cannon firing a cannon ball straight into your head, you started panicking.

"Doctor?"

"A moment, (Y/n)." He wasn't really paying attention to you as he was scanning the bench with his screwdriver.

"Doctor we need to go!"

"We can't yet. I'm almost through the hidden secret of this bench." You kept looking at the girl with desperate need of leaving until you couldn't hold it anymore. Without saying anything to the Doctor, you ran away, tears streaming across your cheeks.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n)!!!" You heard while the Doctor ran behind you, trying to catch up or slow you down but failed. You ran as fast as you possibly could, not daring to look behind as the thought stroke you of the girl following you. More haunting memories entered your mind and you started crying even more while running down the pavement. After running a couple of yards, you ran into an alleyway. You stopped and slammed your back against the brick wall, slid down until you sat down on the ground and hid your face behind your arms and knees. All the frustration and feelings escaped your body through the tears and screams that came out of your eyes and mouth. The memories became too demanding.

"(Y/n)!!!" The Doctor came running through the alleyway and slowed down once he noticed your damaged state and stopped in front of you. You looked up and felt the cold wind brushing against your wet cheeks while looking at the sad and worried expression of the Timelord. He pulled out his hand in front of you as an offer to help you get up. You slowly grabbed his hand and got gently pulled onto your feet. He didn't let go and instead pulled you into a tight hug, causing you to break once again. You tightened your grip on him and buried your head in his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You nodded shortly and started telling him a quick summary of what happened during that period. After you finished he sighed and pulled you even closer against him, his hand resting on the back of your head while the other one was on your back.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice."

"N-no! Y-you didn't k-know!" It was hard to talk while sobbing.

"The thing about memories is that they never really leave. It doesn't matter how hard you try or how strong you are, they remain somewhere inside your mind. But please, please do know I'm here for you and I'll do everything to help you. Wherever you are, I'll be there. (Y/n), I hate seeing you like this and all I wish for is for you to not be broken." You looked up to meet his eyes through the blurry view due to the crying and gave him a weak smile. The Doctor wiped some tears away and placed a kiss on your forehead. You leaned back with your cheek onto his chest, closed your eyes and smiled. He was right, he was there to help. Maybe he couldn't always be there for you, but he was with you at this moment and that was all you could wish for.


End file.
